Sorry's Not Enough
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: What basically happens in a world were Half heartedly mumbling Sorry doesn't automatically equal forgiveness. How The Series should have ended instead of what the heck it was we got. Read and Review please


Since a majority of people believe the ending to be a giant pile of pig you know what. I've decided to make my own ending of it and write what really should've happened.

Disclaimer: This would be the ending if I owned Naruto.

"Sorry."

Sorry. That was the only word that escaped his lips. The only word he said for all the problems he caused them and what he put them through. After all that had happened, what they had gone through, nearly dying so many times trying to bring him back, that was all he said.

"Sorry? You're sorry Sasuke?" Sakura said to him as she looked at him as the two recovered from their injuries. "That's all you have to say?" She asked him and Sasuke looked at her a bit surprised.

"How stupid and naïve do you think I am?" She said her voice becoming harsher much to his and Naruto's surprise. "You think you can waltz in here, try to kill us all again, and after you've failed mumble in a whisper that you're sorry and you'll forgiven?" She said to him coldness in her eyes.

"Sakura." Naruto started to say.

"No Naruto, he needs to hear this at last. Do you know what we had to go through because of you Sasuke?" She asked him her eyes in anger. "What we fight against? The pain we went through?" She said and he didn't respond. "Answer me Uchiha!" She said angrily surprising them.

"No…"

"We went through hell, and looking at you now I don't think it was worth it." Sakura said to him. "We fought against monsters, demons, psychopaths, some of the most powerful ninjas in the world, watched our friends and loved ones get hurt or die. Everything we went through was for you, and now looking back you wasn't worth it at all."

"Then why are you healing me?" Sasuke said in disdain. "Just let me die!"

"It's my duty as a medic to heal people, even if I don't like them." Sakura responded to him. "That includes you. You'll be tried and charge for all you did."

"Sakura," Sasuke said and reached up to touch her forehead but she smacked it out of the way.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! You've tried to kill me three times already, how do I know this isn't another attempt?" She said to him. "We did everything for you, and what did we get in return? You insulted us, belittled us, attacked us, and tried to kill us. You threatened and was going to kill everyone just now so you could rule undisputed if Naruto hadn't beaten you!" She said harshly to him. "Is power that important to you that you was willing to kill everyone just to get your way?! You're no better than Madara!"

Naruto looked at her and over at Sasuke who had his head down. Sakura's words were harsh, cruel even but he saw there was truth in them.

"Listen I-"

"No, you listen to me and her." Naruto said suddenly as he leaned up and Sasuke was shocked that he was being against him as well. "We listened to you all this time with all that you said to us, its time you listened to us. We went though a lot to get it through your skull Sasuke that what you was doing was wrong. And what did it get you in the end?" He said referring to his missing limb. "There's your reward."

"I don't love you anymore, I stopped loving you the moment you first hit me three years ago." Sakura told him coldly. "I won't be your little housewife who'll fall into line like you'd expect me to be."

"So you hate me?"

"No, just don't want nothing to do with you anymore." Sakura responded without hesitating and looking at her he could not match her eyes and turned his head so he could not have to see her emerald eyes that showed no mercy.

"What's done is done," Naruto said as looked on at his own missing limb. "Sasuke, you may have been my best friend at once but you shall face the results of your actions, you can't expect to be automatically forgiven for this. We'll do what we can to help you but I can't guarantee anything."

"I understand." Sasuke softly said.

"Good, know that it was you who broke Team 7 in the First Place and me and Sakura lived on and persevered never giving up the hope that one day it would be back together." Naruto told him as Infinite Tsukiyomi ended. "Maybe one day it will be Whole Again."

#######

Naruto his arm back stood with Sakura overlooking Konoha a month later. Sasuke's Trial had been held and he had been punished and sentenced for all he had done: Defection, Murder, and Attempting to kill The Kages although many called for his execution he was granted mercy.

He was sentenced to 20 years of House Arrest in Konoha, he would be allowed to live but he was stripped of his ninja title, never allowed to leave Konoha, would have his Sharingan eyes surgically extracted leaving him with normal eyes, his chakra cut off, and forbidden to have children unless he adopted. If he attempted to break any of them, he would be executed automatically. If he had good behavior and followed the rules and orders of the punishment set by them, after his House Arrest he'd be allowed an opportunity to start a family but only if he did what he was told.

Sasuke silently accepted it with no protests letting himself take it. The Uchiha Clan may die off due to it, but he did not deny or try to argue it as he knew what he had done and what he had tried to do.

"It's over with at last." Naruto said as they looked on. He looked over at her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura let him put it there as after all that happened after the end of the war. The Funeral of Neji and all those who had died who would never be forgotten about had happened. Peace being restored to the land and friendship being restored so that what happened and transpired would never be attempted again.

"Naruto I want to thank you," Sakura told him as she looked at him. He turned to face her. "You've been through so much and I've never got the chance to truly thank you for all you've done for everyone. Naruto, I…"

"Sakura," He interrupted her before tilting his head up so that he leaned over her. "You have such a lovely forehead, I want to kiss it."

And he did.

Fifteen years later…

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Let go please!" A voice was heard as a pair of figures was seen, one dragging the smaller one through the hall ignoring his cries.

The door to the Office opened and The Hokage sat up from his desk and looked on at who was entering.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Naruto asked looking on as he finished signing documents and stared ahead at The Head Medic of The Hospital who was surpassing Tsunade who was now retired in the field of Medical Arts. She held by the ear a blond headed boy who had streaks of red in it that almost made it look pink who's hair was similar to his as a kids.

"I was about to come home from the hospital when I caught a certain someone with a can of spray paint heading towards the monument." She said as she dragged her son by the ear. "Haku had something planned with it no doubt."

"It was for art school I swear! Sai was going to teach us drawings!" The child said squirming.

"Art School was two months ago and you didn't want to go or sign up for it Haku." Naruto told his son who realized he was caught.

"Uhhh…" He said trying to come up with a quick lie.

"Reminds me of a certain someone twenty or so years ago who'd try to attempt something like that." Shikamaru said looking on and Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Please let go Mom!" Haku protested as he tried to get away but Sakura held him firmly. Naruto looked on amused and told his wife to let him go and she released her grip on his ear.

"Haku, these antics may seem fun to you but defacing the Monument isn't the right way to do it. At least wait till night when everyone's asleep to do it if you was going to do it!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him and he smirked and she couldn't help but smile. "So what's to be done with this little troublemaker? I hear that Iruka and Anko need a babysitter. Maybe that'll sort out his problem. Or maybe he can feed and clean after The Inuzuka hounds for a month by himself."

"I know what the problem is," Naruto said standing up. "And I know just what I need to do in order to make sure this doesn't happen ever again." He said a stern tone in his voice as he walked over to him.

Haku sniffed a bit in fear. "I…just thought it would get you to pay attention to me." He said sadly his head down in shame as he didn't want them mad at him. He wasn't really planning on doing it

Naruto stared hard at his son for a long moment before cracking his usual smile and Sakura smiled as well.

"Shikamaru, take over for me will ya?" Naruto asked his advisor who smiled.

"Sure why not, leave all the troublesome work for me as usual." He replied seeing what was going to happen.

"My duties as Hokage are important, but my duties as a Father and Husband are even more important." Naruto said with a smile. "C'mon let's go to the park, all three of us." He told them.

"Really?!" Haku asked with a bright smile. "Can we go Mom and Dad?"

"Of course, let me make up to you for not being there when I should be. A Parents' first duty is for their children, nothing else." Naruto said with a smile to his son as he ruffled Haku's hair.

"You spoil him you know that?" Sakura said teasing him and he kissed her on the cheek playfully.

"I'm a Father, what else am I to do?" He replied with a smile. "C'mon Haku let's go." He said and took his son by the hand and Sakura took his other hand and the three left the office.

The group exited the building as they made their way through Konoha and passed by Iruka and Anko and their three kids, and it was believed that she was going to have a fourth if rumors were true and the way her stomach was apparently wanting a son after three daughters.

As they walked by passing and saying hello to their friends who now had families and careers of their own, they passed over a building and looking down with pride was Kakashi watching them, his mask was off revealing his face for the first time in years as he smiled at Naruto, Sakura, and Haku as they walked. He looked over to where the compound where The Uchiha's sole resident lived at. Although Sasuke still had years to go for his House Arrest, he looked for the day that he too would be able to walk amongst Konoha.

"C'mon let's go, Mom, Dad!" Haku eagerly in a hurry as they walked.

"Wait for us Haku." Sakura told him and she looked at her husband smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back at his wife silently only for her ears telling her he loved her and they continued on with their child as The Sun shined down upon them and The Hidden Leaf Village.

A/N: And that's how the series should have ended. Review please


End file.
